


Proserpine

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true genesis of Feanor and Nerdanel's relationship. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proserpine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

***

He came up to me as I sat by myself on that fair green hill. I remember because it was a day of violently white clouds, and there were flowers between my toes, but he had fruit in his hand.

“Would you like some of my pomegranate?”, he asked bluntly.

I did not even look at him. “Aren’t you strange!” I said. He came down next to me, that eight-point metal cufflink against my bare leg.

“You know,” he pontificated, drawing his index finger to the bridge of my nose, “that you have lovely child-bearing hips.”

And that was Fëanáro.


End file.
